


Curious creature

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Grinding, Groping, Other, Overloads (Transformers), Prisoner of War, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Shockwave was in charge of two prisoners. Arcee, and a little fleshling. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he decides he needs a little lesson on human biology.
Relationships: Shockwave/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Curious creature

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @jettships on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Shockwave, like many other decepticons (and most Cybertronians in general), had quite the distaste for organic life. And this place, earth, was known for all means of organic creatures. It made sense that these traitorous autobots would seek refuge in such a vile, filthy ball of dirt and water. It would even make sense that they'd befriend the human species. The slimy, fleshy, disgusting creatures were nothing short of an optic sore. But this begged the question.

"Why are YOU an exception?"

Shockwave was on earth's moon, per his master's orders, when he somehow got stuck with being a caretaker. It was bad enough he had Arcee to watch over, but now, he was in charge of both her, and a fleshy. He had been for a week or so now, and he couldn’t help but feel enthralled. He had no real reason as to why this human initially appealed to him. Maybe it was from a scientific point of view (what scientist WOULDN’T be curious about beings that were incapable of transformation?), but regardless of where the origin laid, he couldn’t resist the fact that he was genuinely curious. He placed his servo on his clawed hand, tapping his other servo against the table in thought. His optic watched the human on the monitor, lost in thought.

“I shouldn’t be feeling this way at all. Much less for a human. If I could be feeling ANY attraction, it should be for Arcee. That would make sense. Prolonged isolation, common physical needs. Yet, the fem does nothing for me. But you…”

He zoomed in on the screen, studying their face. Perhaps that was why the autobots kept them around. In an odd way, they were rather attractive. Odd, he was aware, but that thought couldn’t escape him. Yellow eyes, odd clothes, tattoos across their body (Cybertronians had something similar to that, he noticed), and artificial looking hair. But the most peculiar part? Was the bits of metal they had stabbed throughout their face. It was so odd, it was almost comical. Fleshy organics, stabbing their various body parts with bits of metal, as if it was some way of being more like the superior decepticons. He fumbled with his servos for a moment, before getting up his seat. He walked down the hallway of the ship, taking a look outside the window. Endless space. Endless possibilities. And he chose the one where he was attracted to a human. 

“Anyone awake in here?”

Shockwave poked his helm into the dark room, seeing that the pink fem had still yet to awake. Still strapped into her restraints, still offline. He wasn’t surprised. He shut the door, before walking on further down the hall. He waited a moment once he got to the door, before opening it. The human snapped to attention once the door opened, eyes showing mild uncomfortability. Shockwave shut the door behind him, lightly cocking his helm towards the human.

“Ah, someone is still attentive. I was reading that under stimulation could make humans...well, rather lame.”

There was a second of silence, before the human gave him quite the scowl.

“What do you want now? Isn’t having the monitors enough for you?”

“I suppose you could say I’d prefer a more up close examination.”

Shockwave walked closer to the glass, gaze lowered to the small human. They didn’t hold an angry, defiant disposition, as they did during the first few days of being here. It was a lot like how one would treat a wild animal, and in a way, it made them more charming. 

"You know, you could bring this glass down instead of gawking at me through it."

Shockwave cocked his head curiously in the other direction.

"You trust me enough to put this down?"

"I'm pretty sure if you wanted to hurt me, you would've done it already. I don't know, but through the glass makes me more creeped out. So, just open it."

Shockwave lightly tapped the glass. It was but a barrier between him, and his soft little creature. He contemplated it for a moment, thinking it was perhaps some ploy to escape, before his interests got the better of him. He entered the code on the panel, let the keypad take his bio signature, then the doors slid open. There was a silence between them, before the sound of his own gears turning filled the room. He knelt down to their level, carefully. The human wasn't frightened, but they were rather cautious, and a fearful human was an annoyance he could personally go without.

"Well? Still feel safe?"

"Honestly? More than before."

"How peculiar of a response."

Shockwave slowly placed his face in front of theirs, studying their features further. The human didn't step back, but didn't exactly welcome him with open arms.

"You're interested in me, but I'm not sure I get why."

"Can't say I fully comprehend it myself. But I do understand... that I want to touch you. You and your...odd features."

Shockwave didn't hesitate to slowly drag his claw against their scalp, thumbing through their hair. They tensed up, but seemed to otherwise accept the contact. They gave an uncomfortable chuckle upon the contact. Their claw was sharp, very possibly deadly. And yet, it was strangely, oddly comforting.

"You've never seen anyone change their look?"

"Oh on the contrary. There's no one who knows more about metamorphosis than I."

Shockwave chuckled at the confused expression on their face. Much as he'd love to show them what he meant, this wasn't about him. This was about them. Shockwave twirled a strand of their hair around his servo. So soft, so unique, so against the norm. Much like him.

"You've never felt hair either, I take it."

"Not quite. I've seen it, but it's very...soft. Unique. All of your features are, really. Including these metal piercings. Extraordinary."

Shockwave lightly tapped at one of their piercings, causing them to chuckle.

“I got one on my tongue too.”

They stuck their tongue out at him, and he felt his audials perk up to attention upon seeing that little piece of metal, stabbed right through that fleshy, moist tongue. Shockwave let his impulse get the better of him, and he slowly slid his claw against their tongue, being mindful not to scratch their very delicate flesh. He pulled himself away, watching the drool cascade down his servo. He had no idea why this infatuated him so, but it made something in him click. Something inside of him churned, and he was powerless against his want. He plucked the human from the floor, bringing them close to his optic.

“Would you be interested in MY biology, by any chance? Because I’m...quite interested in yours. Everything underneath those pesky clothes, like that heart. It’s beating so terribly fast, yet I sense no fear. You don’t want to run away from me.”

The human looked between him and his claw, watching it slowly slide back and forth against their underwear. He chuckled as he clicked open his spike panel, lightly stroking it with his other clawed hand. He allowed them to see just what he was doing, still stroking whatever bits they possessed underneath their underwear. 

“You’re comfortable with this...If anything, I’d go as far as to say you want more of this.”

“Is...is this the part where I get probed?”

“My, you have some humor to you, don’t you? No, Cybertronians don’t perform such crude acts. Well, least not so soon.”

He chuckled as he saw the look on their face. Cute, defenseless little thing. He could whip out such playthings, but he was more focused on what spots really made them squirm. He continued stroking himself as his claw reached beyond such soft, damp fabric. The human started to push themselves into his touch, only coating his servo further. This was fun, but why restrict himself to such light touchings? This human WAS his to take care of, afterall. He ignored their protests as he sliced through their underwear, and started to glide them along the length of his spike. Shockwave wasn’t going to kid himself, he was a pervert who had used many toys, but this one? Was his favorite. So hot, full of fluids and desperation for him. It made him feel important.

“W-wait not so fast, you’re gonna-”

“What? Make you lose yourself? You act as if I don’t want to see that.”

He held them fast, continuously sliding them up and down his hard, wet length, only imaging what all of his bumps and ridges were doing against such tender, vulnerable human skin. He hated to admit it, but their own bits were forcing him to lean back against a wall, aiming for some more leverage to buck his hips faster still. Shockwave otherwise tried to act the dominant, but Primus if he didn’t contemplate sitting back and letting the human finish him.

“To see the face you make in ecstasy. The face you’d make when knowing a mighty being like myself, is going to make you orgasm. To see the face you’d make when I claim you, using you so easily and selfishly.”

Their mind was a blank slate at this point, being forced into submission at the rapid, plentiful stimulation that was not only his spike, but his fluid, passionate, raunchy way of speaking to them. They were face to face with his big, glowing optic, nearly mesmerizing them as he finished his thought; nearly out of breath, and desperate.

“I’m going to overload all over you. And you can’t do a thing but sit there, and let it happen.”

Shockwave stopped his hip bucking, only to push his spike right into their face, and overload. His helm tossed itself back as his spike let go, gushing as thick, pink mess littered their body, and their face. Somewhere in this interval of his satisfaction, they had came, so this only added to their own well of pleasure. Everything was soaked, sensitive, and sensual. They, albeit a bit shakily, leaned up, and licked a bit more fluid off his head, making him shudder.

“Oh...don’t you dare tempt me with that little human mouth of yours. I-”

He suddenly stopped as he looked them over.

“My...I have made a bit of a mess of you, haven’t I? Come along, allow me to remedy this.”

They merely lost their balance as Shockwave turned the corner quickly, walking down the hallway. They looked up at him, mind still trying to recover from the throbbing of their aftermath.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“To my quarters. You, my dear toy, are a little more special than a prisoner now. You’re...mine.”

Something told them that they were going to be here for a long, long time.


End file.
